The Waitress
by sunsphereshots
Summary: Elliot moves from Atlanta to a small town in search of peace and clarity after her mother passes away in an accident. She meets Daryl Dixon, and her world is turned upside down. (Pre-ZA)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Elliot stepped out onto the back porch with a cup of coffee & cigarettes in hand. She sat down in an old worn-in rocking chair just as the sun was starting to rise. She took in a deep breath of the fresh and crisp country air before pulling her Zippo out of her pocket and lighting her cigarette. She took a drag followed by a sip of her coffee and looked around at her serene new surroundings. In her direct line of sight was a peaceful lake glistening in the morning sun, and surrounding her aunt's very modest cabin was a forest of beautiful trees painted with the reds and oranges of early autumn. It was a view that she would be happy waking up to every morning. Elliot always loved visiting her aunt during the scorching southern summers as a teen, and now, as an adult, she was excited to make her favorite getaway her home. Elliot was at peace here in this small Georgia town. It was quiet, laid back, and everything moved slower, which was something she needed and wanted after living in the busy city for so long.

"C'mon, girl! Let's get movin'!" Elliot heard her Aunt Josie's call from around the front of the cabin as she finished up the last few sips of the now chilly coffee sitting in the bottom of her favorite handmade mug. Elliot made her way down the stairs and around to Josie's red Jeep Grand Cherokee parked at the top of the winding gravel driveway. "S'about time, slow poke," Josie said with a grin. She was 20 years Elliot's senior, but she didn't look or act that way. She was a gorgeous and vibrant 45, who didn't look a day over 30, that all the men in town just adored. "The Diner ain't gonna open itself." She chuckled and started down the narrow driveway.

Elliot gazed out the window of the older model SUV as the two of them traveled down the small country back road towards Josie's diner. "I really appreciate you letting me move in with you," Elliot spoke quietly. "Oh, honey," Josie replied, "I'm glad to have you. Ever since my Stevie passed, it's been a little lonely around here. I'm glad to have the company. 'Sides, you're giving me a hand at The Diner and Shooter's." Elliot fiddled with her lighter in her hands. "I'm happy to help ya out and even happier to get away from...everything. Just nervous cause I've never waitressed or bartended before." Josie smiled and patted Elliot's leg. "I know,sweetie. These past few months have been hard on ya, and it's gonna take some time to get back to your old self. As far as The Diner and Shooter's go, don't be nervous. Ain't nothin' to it, 'specially in a small place like this. You'll do just fine." Josie gave Elliot a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of her niece's.

Elliot hoped her aunt was right. She had been having a really difficult time since the accident a few months ago, but she tried to keep her head up. Her mother always told her that everything happens for a reason, and even though she had no idea what that reason was, it was one of the few things that allowed her to get out of bed each morning. If she could deal with the mountain of emotional stress that she's been under recently, surly she could serve up some home cookin' and beer to these small town folks with no problem.

Elliot reached for her Bohemian style bag at her feet and pulled out the half empty pack of cigarettes. "No ma'am," Josie said, "Not in here." She pulled the SUV around the back of The Diner. She shut off the engine and grabbed her purse from the back seat. "Elliot, honey. You have your smoke. I'll go on inside and get the coffee goin'. C'mon in when you're ready."

Elliot took a cigarette out of the pack, then tossed the rest in her bag that was hanging diagonally across her chest and resting on her hip. She lit it with her hot pink Zippo as she leaned her curvy body against her aunt's SUV. She took a few drags and pulled her cell phone from the back pocket of her bright green skinny jeans. There were a few messages from friends and acquaintances sending their condolences and kind words. She closed the messages and opened the gallery that contained her favorite candid photograph of her mother baking a cake from scratch wearing a flour covered apron. Elliot's throat and stomach tightened as she fought back tears. "Time to put your big girl panties on, Ellie," she mumbled to herself. "There's work to be done."

She put her phone back in the pocket of her tight colored jeans and stared down at her feet, her left one perched on top of her right one. She looked up at the sounds of a loud rumbling muffler coming up the road. Elliot threw the butt to the ground and stopped it out with her black and white Chucks.

She peeked around the side of The Dinner to find an old blue and gray pick up truck parked in the front space. The man in the driver's seat was finishing up a cigarette as he got out of the truck and headed for the door. Elliot couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a red flannel button down that accentuated his gorgeously broad shoulders along with a pair of dark wash loose-fitting jeans that sat perfectly on his slender waist and made his ass look incredible. He flicked the butt behind him, and it just barely missed hitting the other man on the arm. "Watch it, little brother," the man hissed as they went inside.

Elliot felt her skin heating up as her cheeks became flushed. She started fumbling in her bag as she quickly made her way to the back door of The Diner. She gave herself a few small splashes of her sweet-smelling perfume and slipped a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth as she went inside. "Here, baby. Put this on," Josie said as she tossed Elliot a small black waist apron. "You've got your first customers of the day waiting for ya at table 3."

Elliot was blushing still at the thought of the stranger's perfect ass. Her skin was almost feverish, so she ditched her form-fitting black jacket in hopes of alleviating some heat. She tied the apron around her waist and pulled the small notepad and black ink pen from one of the pockets as she made her way to the men's table.

Josie tugged on Elliot's arm as she walked passed her and whispered in her ear, "That's the Dixon brothers. Daryl there, on the left, he's quiet and sort of...awkward, but he's sweet. You don't have to worry about him. But Merle, on the right there, watch out. He'll probably say somethin' nasty to ya or try to grab your ass. Best not to get 'im all rilled up. Even this early in the mornin', Merle Dixon's gotta bite to 'im." Elliot nodded.

As she got closer to their table, they both turned in her direction. Daryl was biting the inside of his cheek and staring a hole through her with his hooded ice blue eyes. At this point, she had no clue what Merle even looked like because all she could see was Daryl. Elliot's hands began to shake as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip and cracked her knuckles. She's always hated her nervous habits. Finally, the journey to their table that felt like it had taken years had ended. She was standing in front of the Dixon brothers and finally found the strength to introduce herself.

"Mornin' boys," she said with her slight southern twang. "My name's Elliot. What can I do for ya?" Merle looked her up and down with a fierceness in his eyes. He stared from her wavy dark red shoulder length hair to her big green eyes and down to her pouty pink lips.

"I can think of a few things you can do for me, sweet cheeks," he spat out with a crooked grin as he licked his lips.

"Very funny, _Merle_," she spat right back at him saying his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. He made her feel uneasy, and not just because her aunt had warned her about him. He seemed a bit like a sneaky snake in the grass waiting to strike a defenseless little mouse.

"Ah, so you've heard of me, have ya? Promise I'm not as bad as they say, unless ya want me to be," he said with a wink as he sat forward in his chair and put his elbows on the table. His dirty white wife beater was peeking through his half buttoned brown shirt. Merle's eyes slithered down to her 36 DDs tucked inside of her cobalt blue v-neck tee and black cami. His beady eyes fixed themselves on her chest, and he wasn't trying to hide it.

"Stop it, asshole," Daryl growled as he threw his fork at his brother. His gravelly voice was quiet but stern and sent chills all over her. "Leave the girl alone."

Merle threw his hands in the air. "Alright, alright, baby brother. I'll be good," Merle smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Coffee, biscuits and gravy, and bacon, please ma'am," Daryl muttered with his head down so he wouldn't unconsciously focus on her curvy form like his brother so blatantly did. He wasn't the type to objectify women like that, just one of the many ways he and his brother differed. Merle started to open his mouth but he was quickly cut off. "Same for him," Daryl said as he nodded in Merle's direction.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll get that right out to y'all." Elliot took a few steps towards the kitchen before she turned back around to catch both Dixons staring at her big round ass in her snug skinny jeans. Daryl quickly looked away. Merle, of course, kept on gawking. "Daryl," she said in a tone so sweet yet sultry, asking for his attention.

The sound of her voice saying his name made Daryl's cock twitch in his jeans and the hair on his arms stand up. He turned his head slightly and met her bright green eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"Elliot's fine. You don't hafta call me ma'am," she told him with a slight smile, never taking her eyes off of his. Daryl gave her a nod, and Elliot sauntered back in the direction of the kitchen swinging her hips just a little bit extra for those hypnotizing blue eyes that she could feel surveying her every move.

"If ya don't get ahold a that sweet ass, little brother, I'm gonna, " Merle said with a devious shit eating grin as the two of them watched Elliot walk away. "Bet she's a freaky fuck. Probably too much for ya to handle anyway. Ya wouldn't know tha first thang t'do. Best let ol' Merle get this 'en."

Daryl shook his head and chewed on his bottom lip. "A girl like that won't want nothin' t'do with you neither," he said as he gazed at Elliot's perfect curves and watched her moving so gracefully on her tiny feet. "She won't give either of us a second thought when we leave this joint." Daryl hoped that wasn't the case. He had been trying to work up the nerve to as her out since the moment he saw her.

Elliot reached the kitchen and gave the Dixons' order to Josie. "Girl, you're grinnin' like an ol possum. What happened out there?" She asked her niece with a wide smile, even though she already knew the answer.

Elliot felt her face becoming flushed again, and she felt almost light-headed. "It's that Daryl Dixon out there, Josie. He's not even my type at all, but he's got me all torn up," she said as she chuckled a little at herself.

"I gotta say, I sure do like seein' ya this way. It's been awhile since I've seen that smile. Too long, actually," Josie said to her smitten niece.

Elliot smiled and looked down at her feet, her toes pointed inward in her signature awkward stance.

"Better take them boys their coffee, " Josie told her as she motioned towards the pot of fresh coffee at the drink station.

Elliot grabbed two white mugs and the glass coffee pot. She stuffed some individual servings of cream and sugar in her apron pocket before venturing back to table 3. Elliot felt uncharacteristically confident as she approached the table. She wanted Daryl, and after she saw him staring at her ass, she had the impression that he wanted her too even though he was much more shy about his feelings than his brother. Daryl rolled up the long sleeves of his flannel shirt to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms as he saw Elliot zeroing in on him. She sat the mugs on the table and filled them with the steaming hot coffee. She fetched the cream and sugar from her black apron tied around her trim waist. She made sure Daryl noticed the way she subtly rocked her wide-set hips as she reached across the table to place the individual servings in between the two of them.

"There ya go, boys. Josie will be out in just a minute with your breakfast. Holler at me if ya need anything else, " Elliot said flirtatiously as she bit her lip and gently placed her hand on Daryl's sculpted forearm. She needed to know what his rough, sun stained skin felt like.

"Thank ya," Daryl drawled and looked almost innocently from her soft hand on his arm to her sensual natural pouty mouth. He wanted to pounce on her right then and there but instead, he did something very typical of himself. He pulled his arm away and got back to his coffee.

"Anything," Merle sneered. "Don't go teasin' me now, girl." He turned his hips in her direction with his legs open and sat back in his chair as a sort of invitation. Elliot rolled her eyes and at a loss for words, turned back towards the kitchen. She had never had a man come on to her that strong before, and she didn't quite know how to handle it.

Between Merle's unsettling advances and Daryl's mixed signals, she needed a few minutes to clear her head. She caught her aunt's eye and motioned toward the back door. "I'm gonna step out for a sec, Josie," Elliot spoke loud enough for Daryl to hear and hopefully follow her.

She snagged her bag off of the hook hanging beside the door, but before going out, she turned around to see if Daryl was following her. He wasn't, but he was no longer in his seat either. She pushed the door open and squinted at the sunlight as she stepped outside.

Just as she lit her cigarette, Daryl Dixon rounded the corner blowing smoke of his own. His strut made her weak in the knees. It was determined and powerful, sexy and purposeful. This time, it was her doing the gawking. Her cheeks became rosy red as she allowed his bewitching eyes to put her in a trance. She admired his messy light brown hair and defined cheekbones adorned with scruff. His chiseled collarbones were peeking out through his flannel shirt which he had unbuttoned slightly before coming outside to meet her. Her gaze moved on to his broad shoulders down to his exposed veiny forearms and big calloused hands. As her vision traveled to below his belt, she bit her bottom lip at his half-hard cock nestled in his dirty jeans. Her hands trembled as he came closer, and she could see just how intensely he was eye fucking her.

He reached her side and planted himself next to her on the back wall of The Diner. She could tell he was nervous because he kept alternating between gnawing on his lip and taking huge puffs of his cigarette.

"Hey, uh. Sorry about my brother back there," Daryl finally stammered out, his voice dry and gritty. He was so close, he could smell her. Her scent was something entirely unique to her, soft and sugary. He wanted to see if she tasted as sweet as she smelled.

Elliot looked up at him with her big round eyes and replied in a very small voice, "S'ok." She looked down at her feet and took another puff of her Marlboro. She was certain he could feel the heat radiating from her core. "Ya ever go to Shooter's?" She asked hopefully and tried not to stare as she eagerly waited for his reply.

He scratched his chin with the hand that was holding his cigarette and nodded."Yeah, ev'ry now and then. Only place in town that serves whiskey."

"I'm gonna start bartending there tonight. Helping my aunt out and all," Elliot said with fingers crossed he would pick up on her hint.

"Guess I'll hafta come by there and let ya make me a drink," Daryl winked as he flicked his cigarette and ventured back towards the front of The Diner.

"Elliot!" Josie yelled at her niece through the half-open back entrance. "C'mon back in, hun. I've already given the Dixons their food, but we just got a few more customers pull in."

Elliot took the last drag of her cigarette to stop her head from spinning and bring her back to reality.

As soon as she returned inside, she was bombarded with hungry regulars that arrived in droves. She constantly felt Daryl's intense blue eyes watching her as she scurried around serving up coffee to wake up the town.

In the midst of the insanity, Daryl and Merle slipped out without Elliot seeing them. She headed to table 3 to clear it for the couple waiting to be seated. Placed underneath the mug that Daryl was drinking from was a folded white paper napkin with her name scribbled on it. A sweet smile swept across her face as she opened it. Her eyes widened as she read, "Meet me at the lake at 4."


	2. Chapter Two

_**I'm so blessed to have so many readers and followers. I'm glad y'all are liking everything so far! Sorry the update took so long. It won't happen again. (:!**_

_**There's plenty more, so stay tuned! **_

_**Reviews are always welcome. (: **_

**-A note on Daryl- **

_**My depiction of Daryl Dixon may vary from other readers/writers. However, this is how I picture him being BEFORE the ZA. I believe there's a sweetness inside of him that I can see, and so can Elliot. There are also some events coming up that will change his actions and overall attitude, about women and everything else. He's still the badass that we all know, but a woman can do strange things to a man and make him behave in a way he never has before. I hope you guys can see him as the man that I do. I'll try to paint the best picture I can for you.**_

_***I own only my OCs. I do not own Daryl or Merle Dixon, though I wish I did. **_

**Chapter Two**

Elliot was so anxious and disheveled after she read Daryl's paper napkin note that she messed up a few orders and spilled a few drinks, luckily not on anyone but herself. She was glad The Diner was only open for breakfast and lunch, closing at 3 pm for the day. She wouldn't even be able to handle 5 more minutes. She ran around quickly shutting down the place before the last few customers had even paid their bill. She was more than ready to get out of there and to get to Daryl. Time wasn't moving fast enough for her.

"Calm down, sweet pea. I'll getcha home before your big date with Daryl Dixon. Don't you worry," Josie snickered as she watched Elliot running around The Diner faster than she had when she saw a water snake down by the lake the summer she turned 10.

Elliot blushed as she hung her waist apron on the hook by the door and grabbed her bag and jacket. "Don't say that," Elliot nervously chuckled. "I don't even know if it's supposed to be a _date_," she said as she formed quotation marks with her fingers in the air.

_Date. _That word alone scared the mess out of her. Elliot was always the girl who had guy friends, but rarely a boyfriend. She had never been good at flirting, despite her behavior with Daryl earlier. When he looked at her with his slanted blue eyes, some powerful force came over her and took control of her body. It was as if there was a strong magnetic pull drawing her to him. The way she was acting wasn't like her at all. She surprised herself, but she felt confident and sexy at the same time, something she wasn't accustomed to.

The pair locked up The Diner and got into the old red Jeep and headed for home. Elliot barely said a word throughout the drive, and Josie understood why, so she let her be.

Elliot stared out the window biting her nails and chipping the dark purple paint on them. Her mind and heart were racing with thoughts of Daryl and what was going to happen between the two of them at the lake. Elliot couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew there was a reason just the thought of him tangled her stomach into a tightly wound ball. She had never felt this intensely about anyone and especially this soon. She didn't even know him, but she wanted him, in body, mind, and spirit. She hoped to God he felt the same way.

Elliot and Josie pulled in the driveway, and before the SUV had even fully stopped, Elliot's feet were in the gravel and running up the stairs to the cabin. She looked at the clock as she hurried through the kitchen and into her room.

"Elliot, dear," Josie called to her from just outside the closed bedroom door. "Don't worry 'bout getting to Shooter's right at 5. You can be a little late if ya need to," she said with a smile on her face and hopefulness in her voice. She was rooting for her niece and Daryl. She could tell how much he lifted Elliot's spirits, which was something she so desperately needed these days.

"Thanks, Josie! I'm sure I won't be too late," Elliot replied to her aunt in a rushed tone through short breaths as she hurriedly freshened up. She touched up her minimal makeup, and pinned her hair halfway back, letting the rest of her natural waves fall to her shoulders. She put a small black bow in her hair opposite the side where she let her bangs fall organically past her big green eyes. She rummaged through her still partly unpacked wardrobe, and found her favorite casual dress. She thought Daryl would like it because it showed off her tits and legs without being sleazy. He didn't seem like the type of man who would go for a tramp. She felt he wanted more from a woman than just a piece of ass.

Daryl stood at the edge of the waterskipping stones and trying to calm his nerves. "Man up, Dixon." He gave himself a pep talk of sorts as he pulled a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it while impatiently waiting for Elliot to arrive. "Stop bein' a damn pussy," he told himself as he wiped his sweaty palms on the same dirty jeans he was wearing at The Diner that morning. Daryl sat down in the bed of his truck which he had backed up to the edge of the lake. "Real romantic, Romeo," Daryl poked fun at himself for not having a better idea than that. He hoped she wasn't put off by his simplicity. As Daryl brought his cigarette to his dry mouth for a drag, he noticed his hands were trembling a bit. "Bet she ain't a nervous little shit like you," he said to himself as he chewed on his bottom lip and watched his feet dangle off the truck bed.

Elliot looked out over the expanse of the lake wondering exactly where Daryl meant for her to meet him. She didn't have to go much further than her own backyard to find him. She saw him sitting in the bed of his truck not even 50 yards from her. She could spot his strong broad shoulders a mile away. She took a deep breath and tousled her hair once more before draping her slouchy tie dye bag diagonally across her chest and moving in his direction. "Chill out, Ellie," she told herself. "Pretty sure Daryl isn't down there sweatin' it like you are." Her heart was beating practically out of her chest as she inched towards him with tiny steps. Once she was close enough for him to hear her, she sweetened her voice and called his name.

_"Daryl." _He shivered at the sound of Elliot's quiet come-hither voice saying his name. He couldn't help but wonder if she sounded that sweet and sensual when she was getting fucked. He jumped out of the bed and sauntered around to the side of his old truck, leaning back against it with his chin slightly raised and hands in his pockets. Daryl felt his body heat up and his vision become tunneled. He wasn't trying to hide that he was wrecking her with his eyes. She had changed from her jeans and v-neck into a simple casual black t-shirt dress that showed off every delicious curve of her body. Daryl gazed from her big sultry emerald eyes to her full pouty lips which she had enhanced with a light pink lipstick. He licked his lips at the thought of hers around his cock which was growing harder and more difficult to hide with each sway of her beautifully wide-set hips. He found his eyes stuck on her perfectly perky DDs and the way they bounced as she walked. He moved his stare down her flat mid-section that led into the sex between her thick legs that was faintly outlined by her dress. He wanted to taste each piece of her, and he wanted it now. He was entranced by every voluptuous inch of her body. He needed her, but he didn't want to come on too strong. He simply said with a tiny grin and an unbroken stare, "Hey there, girl."

Elliot smiled sweetly at Daryl's greeting. "Hi," she said as she approached him and firmly planted herself beside him close enough that their warm tense bodies were touching.

"Chilly out here. Ain't ya cold?" Daryl asked referring to Elliot's rather small dress that exposed the majority of her long and barely tanned legs that he couldn't keep his eyes of off.

"A little, but I'm fine," Elliot stammered out nervously as she looked up to her left and flirtatiously smiled at the scruffy man towering over her.

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say next. He was never good with small talk. He looked at Elliot's slightly freckled arms beside him and noticed she had goosebumps from shoulder to wrist. He scoffed as he started to unbutton his flannel shirt. "Don't believe ya," he said while shedding the layer, revealing a plain black t-shirt and placing his long-sleeved shirt over her shoulders. "Take this," Daryl insisted as he gently ran his hands over her attempting to warm her up.

"Thanks, Daryl," Elliot spoke in an affectionate tone and licked her lips, almost begging for a kiss as she looked into his bright eyes. Her body warmed from top to bottom, and everywhere in between, as his hands burned the feeling of his touch into her arms

"Welcome," Daryl said, still looking into her big round eyes. He felt a lump move up into his throat and all the blood in his body concentrate itself between his legs. He wanted to grab her by her hair and kiss her, lustful and hard, but he held back, second guessing himself. "C'mon, " he commanded as he bobbed his head towards the rear of his truck.

Elliot wrapped Daryl's soft button down shirt, that smelled like tobacco and the fall air, around her and crossed her arms as she followed him. She wanted to see his primal strut up close and from behind. The passion with which this man moved his body told her he was an amazing lover, and that made her crave him even more.

As they reached the open truck bed, Daryl motioned for Elliot to get in. "Climb on up," he said with a slight chuckle. He watched her try to shimmy herself into the dirty rusty hunk of metal without spreading her legs wide open. "Think ya might need some help there, darlin'."

Elliot was slightly embarrassed at her attempt, but gladly took Daryl up on his offer to assist her because that meant he had to handle her again. Daryl swept the dirt out from what was going to be her spot then reached out to her. He wrapped his calloused digits around her waist and held them there. Elliot's body tingled at his touch and the goosebumps returned, this time from head to toe. She stared intently at his now naked muscular arms as they flexed when he lifted her up with ease and sat her on the cold metal of the truck.

Daryl hopped in next to Elliot and leaned up to sit his elbows on his knees. He cocked his head slightly to look at her. She looked damn good all bundled up in his shirt, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering with thoughts of her wearing nothing at all. He shook his head in an attempt to free his clouded brain of the impure thoughts so he could speak. "So, Elliot," he said in his low gritty voice, "What brings ya here? Ya from Atlanta, right?" Daryl asked with squinted eyes and an arched brow.

Elliot's nerves were calmed a little more with each word that Daryl spoke to her, and it became easier to form words for herself. "Um, Yeah, I grew up in Atlanta," she answered his question quietly, fiddling with the buttons of the sleeves of his shirt that she was wearing. "I moved here to stay with my aunt after the accident a few months ago," Elliot replied twisting her body slightly to face Daryl.

"Accident?" Daryl inquired softly as his facial expression changed from hard and stern to interested and concerned. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know every detail about this girl, even the heartbreaking ones.

Elliot didn't like talking about what happened with anyone, but Daryl, a mysterious man whom she had just met, somehow made her feel comfortable and want to share her story. She threw her legs beside her into the bed of the truck as Daryl leaned back on his hands. She looked to him for permission, and with the nod of his head, she laid her thick legs across his lap as she began to tell him about her latest demon.

"My mom and I used to meet up every Thursday night for dinner and a movie. It was our weekly ritual that we had going since I moved out after high school. We were always really close." Elliot cleared her throat and shifted her tiny feet nestled inside of a pair of simple black flats. "Mom and I usually drove together but that night, we drove separately because I had plans with a friend afterwards." Elliot felt the heat coursing through her veins and making her skin warm again, though for a different reason. She looked down at her hands as she continued. "I was right behind her when we left the movie theatre, but I got caught by a red light, and she went on ahead. Right before the light turned green, I heard tires screeching and...the worst sounds I've ever heard. I got this really bad feeling in the put of my stomach, and I starting shaking. I knew it was her even before I saw it."

Daryl could feel all the color leaving his face as Elliot spoke. He didn't know what to do or what she was feeling because he never had a close relationship with either of his parents. The Dixons were the polar opposite of the picture perfect family. Daryl slipped his rough hand over Elliot's silky smooth one as he stared at the beautifully vulnerable girl beside him. "What caused it?" he asked her as he sweetly stroked her imperfectly painted fingers with his.

Elliot was surprised at how deep the conversation had gotten so quickly, but she was more intrigued by how gentle Daryl was being with her. She knew he had a sweetness underneath his tough exterior that she wanted to help him find, and it seemed as though she was doing just that.

"Stupid teenager was texting and not paying attention. He rammed into Mom and sent her into the guard rail." Elliot focused her gaze on the calm blue lake in front of her, not saying another word.

"Lost my ma, too," Daryl said, breaking the silence between them and fidgeting with his lighter. "She was a drunk and a chain smoker. Fell asleep with a cigarette in her hand. Burnt herself right up, 'long with our piece a shit rundown house. Left me with next t'nothin'." Daryl spoke coldly, with barely any feeling at all.

Elliot and Daryl looked at each other with understanding and condolence. Even though their stories were as different as their relationships with their mothers had been, they shared a similar loss. They connected to each other through their heartache. The two kindred spirits sat in that moment for what seemed like a decade, no doubt their minds were racing the entire time, probably too quickly for them to speak. They held onto each other as they watched the slight fall breeze create tiny waves on the lake's surface.

Elliot reached into her bag as she pulled it off over her head and took out her pack of cigarettes. She slipped her fingers into the box and retrieved a joint. She was not a pot head by any means, but she smoked to calm her nerves and chill out. Elliot looked to Daryl with innocent eyes as if asking for his approval.

"Shoulda known by the tie dye. Damn hippie," Daryl gave a sideways grin as he tugged on Elliot's bag, joking with her to lighten the mood. "I don't mind, long as ya share," he said, handing her his chrome Zippo.

Elliot held the joint in between her thumb and index fingers and puffed on it as she fired it up. She let her lips part just enough to let some of the smoke billow out and, so as not to waste it, she inhaled the escaped smoke through her nose. She exhaled slowly, and with a satisfying sigh, passed the green to her right.

Daryl didn't even notice it was his turn. He was too enthralled with Elliot, his crystal eyes fixed on her pink lips. She was so sensual with every move she made, from taking a hit off a tightly rolled joint to the way she bit her lip when she was nervous just like he did.

"Ya gonna take a hit or just keep on staring at me?" Elliot asked as she smiled sweetly and playfully bumped her shoulder against Daryl's. She could tell she embarrassed him a little, because his cheeks became flushed, and he immediately looked down at his chest. She giggled quietly at how easily she could make a big tough man like Daryl Dixon blush. It gave her a sense of empowerment. She scooted herself closer to him, and stretched her right arm out behind her. She leaned back on her right hand as she cocked her head slightly sideways looking up at Daryl, her legs still outstretched across his. Elliot reached over and touched his rough, partially bearded face and gently turned him back towards her. "I'm just kiddin', ya know. Stare all ya want, sweetheart."

Daryl's face warmed instantly with her tender touch, and the bedroom eyes she was giving him made his cock harden and lengthen against her thick legs. It was at that moment that he threw all logical thinking out the fucking window and let the animalistic part of himself rule his actions. He put his hand on hers that was still holding his face and the joint. He slowly guided her fingers to his mouth and pursed his lips around the joint, taking a big hit and exhaling through his nose, never breaking their eye contact. Their noses were almost touching, and Daryl could smell Elliot's coconut shampoo and sweet floral perfume. He inhaled deeply, taking in all of her uniquely feminine scent and subconsciously closed his eyes for a brief second, brushing her tiny button nose with his. He opened his eyes slightly to see hers were closed and her natural pouty mouth was glistening and ready for him. He licked his lips and pressed them against hers, softly at first, then harder, forcing his tongue in her mouth as he felt her smile against him. Daryl grabbed Elliot by her hips and picked her up, sitting her on his lap, straddling him with her legs slightly bent. His hands smoothly moved from her hips to her ass as he noticed she had dropped the joint to the dirt during the transfer. Squeezing her ass, he lifted her again, bringing her even closer to him.

Elliot felt as light as air as Daryl placed her where he wanted her. She ran her hands up his neck and into his messy hair. He kissed her with such passion, it gave her chills and made her so wet she was sure there would be evidence on his jeans. Elliot circled her hips, grinding them into his and feeling how much he wanted her. She let out a moan and threw her head back as his lips traveled down her neck, one side then the other and back to her mouth with force. She reached a hand between her legs and grabbed his cock in his pants with authority, like it was hers already.

Daryl's entire body shook with pleasure at the feeling of her hand on his dick. He growled in Elliot's ear as she moved her hands around his piece. He could smell how wet she was, but he needed to feel it too. He ran his hands down her legs, over her knees, and to her feet, caressing every single inch of her smooth skin. His hands traveled back up her thighs, teasing her with his gentle touches before he ventured up her dress. Daryl's rough fingers met Elliot's soaking wet core covered with black lace, as he shifted her cotton dress out of the way to take a look.

Elliot felt a little like she was on display for a moment as Daryl took a long hard look between her legs, and that sent her self-confidence through the roof. His eyes became a deep cobalt blue filled with desire and hunger for her. She had never felt such intensity from a man before. Daryl was a rare breed, and she wanted him all to herself. She bit his bottom lip and held on to it as she gripped his strong shoulders and thrust her hips into his hand.

"Damn, girl," Daryl said just barely above a whisper in Elliot's ear, his voice gravelly and aroused. "Let's get outta here," he commanded, as he slowed their pace and ran his fingers along the top of her frilly panties. She was so wet and ready for him, he was almost salivating thinking about tasting her and how good she would feel wrapped around him. Daryl felt powerful and in charge of her, something he had never really experienced in his life, always being ordered around by someone else. That feeling turned him into someone else entirely, someone who wasn't afraid to go after what he wanted, what he _needed_.  
Elliot was breathing heavily and craving more of his ravenous touches. "I live just right over there," she said with a grin and a point of her finger. "Let's go," she said seductively as she leaned into Daryl, nibbling on his ear.

Daryl growled as Elliot hit his secret sweet spot. He stood with her still wrapped around him and slowly lowered her to the ground to find her footing. "Get in the truck, darlin'," he ordered as he kissed the top of her head. He stared at her ass very obviously as she grabbed her bag from the bed and walked around to the passenger's side door. It jiggled and swayed perfectly, hypnotizing and paralyzing him. He couldn't move if he wanted to.

Elliot felt Daryl's gaze on her, and turned around to find him fixed on her backside, watching her walk away. "Like whatcha see, huh?" Elliot said playfully as she approached the door to his truck, sticking her ass out and pulling her dress up a little as she climbed in.

"Mmmm," Daryl grunted as he caught Elliot's eyes in the rear view mirror before strutting around to his side of the truck. He adjusted himself before he hopped in the truck, finding her fumbling around frantically in her bag and finally pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey Josie. Something wrong?" Elliot asked her aunt on the other end of the phone, hoping she was just calling to check up on her. "Right now? You need me _right now__?_" Elliot gave Daryl a frustrated look and furrowed her brow. "Alright, alright. I'll be there soon. On my way now." Elliot hung up the phone and lit a cigarette, looking to Daryl at her left as he was doing the same thing.

"Guess we gotta get ya to work, huh, doll?" Daryl asked, exhaling through his nose and starting up the truck.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't think Shooter's would be that busy on a Monday night," Elliot said while rummaging through her bag again to find her makeup and freshen up.

"I think you've underestimated this town's love for alcohol," Daryl laughed and flicked the ash from his burning cigarette out the window. "Got plans after?" He asked Elliot with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

"Whadda ya have in mind?" Elliot inquired, looking at Daryl out of the corner of her eye as she pulled the visor down from above her, revealing the mirror.

"A few things," Daryl said as he watched Elliot touch up her face with a fluffy brush and reapply more lipstick, a dark red this time. He wasn't worried about keeping his eyes in front of him. He could drive these country roads in his sleep. He watched as she pulled a small black comb and a few hair pins from her makeup bag and pinned her bangs on top of her head in a tall poof. She had transformed herself with just a few minor changes, and she now took on the look of a 1950s pin-up girl, which excited him in a whole new way.

"Thanks for the lift," Elliot said as Daryl pulled the truck into the parking lot of Shooter's. She snuffed out her lipstick covered cigarette in the truck's ash tray, and sprayed herself once with her favorite perfume. "Why don't ya come in for a bit? Lemme getcha a drink," she offered as she took off his shirt he had let her wear, neatly folded it, and placed it in the seat.

"I'll leave ya to your work f'now. Got some things t'do. But thank ya. I'll be back later this evenin', if the offer still stands," Daryl said as he put a hand on the small of Elliot's back and pulled her close to him.

"Of course," Elliot said sweetly. She waited impatiently for Daryl to kiss her goodbye. She could feel his strong hands trembling around her. She assumed he was working up the nerve for it. She took initiative this time around and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, slow and seductively with just enough tongue and bite to get him hard again, to make him crave her again. "See ya soon," she said as she pulled away and scooted back to her side of the truck, threw her bag over her shoulder, and hopped out.

Daryl shifted the truck into reverse, watching Elliot give him a tiny wave before entering the bar. Her sweet perfume filled the cab like a fog. He rolled the windows back up so as not to let any of it escape. "_This girl is gonna break me"_, he said to himself with a smile as he breathed in her lingering scent.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I really appreciate all of your kind words. This chapter isn't as eventful as the ones to come, but it's setting up a lot. Stay tuned! 3**

Elliot was floating on air as she walked into Shooter's with a new found confidence in her stride and happiness in her spirit. She still felt Daryl's rough hands all over her body, and his quiet gritty voice played repeatedly in her ears. She had never connected with a man the way she had just done so with Daryl. She didn't normally move that fast, emotionally and physically, but she couldn't hold back around him. She knew there was so much more to learn about him, so much that he was hiding, and she was eager to explore his body and his heart.

"Well, it's 'bout damn time, girl," Josie said jokingly with her thick southern accent as Elliot approached the bar. "I really hated t'interrupt ya, hun, but Sara called in sick so its just gonna be you and me tonight," Josie explained to her niece while filling a tray with ice cold bottled beer to be delivered.

"S'okay, Josie," Elliot said as she grabbed the tray from her aunt. "Where these goin'?" She asked with a smile that she was unable to wipe off her face.

"Table in the corner over there, dear," Josie directed Elliot with a point of her finger and nod of her head. She smiled sheepishly as she watched her bounce away. Josie had told Daryl a while back that she thought the two of them would hit it off, and judging by the way Elliot was prancing around, she was right.

Elliot moved toward the corner table with grace and ease as she delivered the drinks to the five factory workers seated there. She was so bubbly and sweet with them, and they ate it up. "Here ya go, boys. Name's Elliot. Holler at me when ya need another round," she said as she smiled and winked at them. They most likely mumbled some derogatory comments towards her, but she couldn't hear them. She was too stuck in her own head. She was on cloud nine, and nothing, not even working all night, was going to bring her down. She was going to make the best of it. She figured it would make the time pass more quickly, and she would soon be back with Daryl.

As Daryl drove to his house after dropping Elliot off for her shift at the bar, he twisted the hair on his chin in between his fingers, trying to think of something to do with her that night that would make her smile. He wanted to fuck her, but the more he thought about it, the more apprehensive he became. He had never been one to let a woman get in his head like he had already let Elliot. It confused the hell out of him, and he didn't really know how to handle it. He had been with a few women before but none that had actually understood him the way she seemed like she was beginning to. Hell, he couldn't stand most of the ladies from his past, and the majority of them had been Merle's sloppy seconds. Elliot was pure in his eyes, gorgeous, untainted, and his for the taking. He wanted every bit of Elliot, not just her raging sexual side, and he needed her to know that. He didn't want her to think he only wanted to get in her pants. She already meant so much more to him than that. She was broken and vulnerable, and it was so beautiful to him. _She_ was so beautiful to him, and he desired nothing more than to keep her.

Elliot kept watching the creaky door of Shooter's hoping that the next person walking through it would be Daryl, but hours passed and he didn't show. She began to get worried that he wouldn't come at all. She got lost in her thoughts, wondering if she scared him off, as she cleared the sweat from the whiskey glasses off the bar as the crowd started to die down a bit.

"Somethin' wrong, baby?" Josie asked Elliot, taking notice of the pensive look on her face that was in complete contrast of her elated state earlier.

"Just thinkin'," Elliot replied, pouring a frothy lager from the tap into a freezing mug for a customer. She didn't want Josie to know too much. She never liked talking about her relationships with anyone. She felt like it would jinx them in some way.

"Bout Daryl, huh?" Josie asked with raised eyebrows and a grin. She already knew the answer but was using the opportunity to get Elliot to open up to her.

Elliot stared out across the bar, noticing there were only a handful of people left, meaning it must be getting pretty late and close to closing time. "Yeah," she said, grabbing her cigarettes and a clear glass ash tray from under the bar. "I just...I just thought he'd be here by now is all," she sulked as she turned her back to the door, exhausted from staring at it. Elliot blew the smoke straight into the mirror behind the bottles of liquor that was now in front of her, watching as it clouded her view.

"Shot a Jameson, please, darlin'," Daryl said, his voice low and smooth. He came in just as Elliot turned around, smirking at the thought of seeing the look of surprise on her face when she realized he was there. He was wearing the same red flannel button up that he let her borrow earlier that day. It still had her scent wrapped in the threads. He sat at the stool directly behind her and perched his elbows on the bar, staring at her plump round ass while lighting a cigarette.

Elliot whipped her body around as soon as she heard Daryl rasp his drink order, not caring how eager she made herself look. She had a smile on her face ten miles wide. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Comin' right up." Elliot extinguished her cigarette in the ash tray and brushed Daryl's hand with hers before turning around to make his drink.

"Didn't think I was gonna show, did ya?" Daryl asked, looking at Elliot with his crystal eyes slanted and his head tilted as she spun around to face him. He chewed on the corners of his lips and thumbed his cigarette as he waited for her reply.

Elliot had two large shots in her hand. She sat one in front of Daryl and kept one for herself. "Ya had me sweatin' for a minute there," she told him honestly as she raised her glass, inviting him to do the same.

Daryl lifted his glass from the bar and touched it to Elliot's making them clank together. He tilted his head back to down the whiskey, but he never took his eyes off her. He turned his glass upside down on the bar and smiled at Elliot as she shivered from the taste of the drink. "Ain't gonna let ya down, girl. Know that," he said as licked the remaining taste from his lips.

Elliot beamed at his words, knowing that he truly meant what he said. She trusted him because something in her spirit told her she could, that he was as genuine as the day is long. She leaned over the bar to come closer to him, their foreheads and noses touching. "I do know," she said as she kissed him sweetly on his beauty mark just to the left of his lips.

Daryl sighed and moved his face slightly, catching her lips with his. As they pulled away from their kiss, Daryl's eyes shifted to her breasts bursting from her low cut dress. He ached to touch her again the way he had at the lake in his truck, to put his face between her perfect tits and thighs. He was thinking with his hardening cock, all brain function shifted far south. He quickly averted his gaze to her green eyes that seemed to glow in the low lighting of the bar and changed the subject. "How did ya first night go?" He asked as he brushed her hair behind her, showcasing her beautiful shoulders with tiny light brown freckles dotting them.

"Not bad at all. Pretty easy actually," Elliot said confidently with her chin tilted up and her hands on her hips proudly. Truthfully, she thrived on the hustle and bustle that came with both of her new occupations, and they gave her a way to meet everyone in town, the most important being Daryl.

"Closin' up, dear. Y'all can go on ahead if you'd like," Josie told Elliot, practically pushing Daryl and her out the door.

Elliot and Daryl wasted no time once they got the go ahead from Josie. Elliot kissed her aunt on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and hurried out into the night air as Daryl held the door for her. She loved a southern gentlemen, especially one who showed evidence of how hard he worked on his hands and boots.

Daryl held the truck door open for Elliot as well and watched her curvaceous body climb in the cab. He wanted to shove her in furiously and fuck her til the sun came up, but once again, he talked himself out of it and decided to stick to his original plan. As he pulled out of Shooter's parking lot, he saw Elliot reach for a smoke, but before she could find a light, he stretched his right arm out and beat her to it.

Elliot loved when men lit her cigarette for her. It was oddly romantic in her eyes, and it was a rare occurrence, so it was that much more important to her. "What's the plan for the night, sweetheart?" Elliot asked, taking in her first hit and smiling at Daryl sweet enough to bring his heartbeat to an earth shattering pulse.

"Thought we'd go back t'my place." Daryl paused. "If ya a'right with that, I mean." He studied the look on Elliot's face and sensed an uneasy feeling coming from her spirit, and he knew just what was troubling her. "If ya worried bout Merle, don't be. Sent him to the titty bar f'the night. He'll be gone a while, prob'ly till mornin'," Daryl reassured her with a bob of his head.

Elliot chuckled a little. "I don't mean any disrespect towards your brother, Daryl," she told him truthfully and reached for his hand.

"Yeah, I know," Daryl replied as he ran his thumb across Elliot's, tracing the dark polish covering her nail. "Just don't trust him 'round ya, 'specially when he's been drinkin' an' he's definitely done his share t'night." Daryl looked at Elliot and could tell she was relieved at his statements. What he said could've easily been confused as a piss poor excuse for a pick up line, having the house to himself and all, but he didn't mean it that way entirely. He knew by the look in her eyes, she didn't take it that way either.

Elliot twirled her hair in her fingers and smiled at the man beside her in the driver's seat who she was already forming an addiction to. She was glad he sent Merle away for the night so the two of them could have time to themselves without the possibility of him getting in the way.

Daryl pulled the truck into the little dingy gas station between Shooter's and his house, not another car in the parking lot besides the owner's around back. He got out and walked around to Elliot's side of the truck, his eyes fixed on her the whole time. He appoached her window, which was rolled down all the way. He perched his crossed arms on the door frame, his chin rested on his arms and he looked to Elliot with an almost childlike expression. "Need anythin', darlin'?"

"No thanks, sweetheart," Elliot said as she ran her fingers through Daryl's dirty blonde hair. She kissed him on the nose, and he gave her the most adorable smile she had ever seen. His grin was wide, and his fangs were showing. She saw him in a whole new light at that moment. Elliot felt so lucky to be there with Daryl, like the universe was finally working in her favor. She followed his strong toned body as he strutted inside through the parking lot and around the convenience store, picking up a few things here and there. Turning the dial on the radio, she searched for something they would both like. She landed on a classic rock station and left it there. She sang quietly to herself as she drummed on the door lightly with her fingertips.

Daryl gathered the items he came for and sat them on the counter. "Pack a Marlboro Reds too, please," Daryl said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and getting some bills out to pay Old Man Henderson, the owner, for his armful of goodies.

"Got a fun night ahead of ya, Dixon?" Henderson asked referring to the six pack of beer and condoms Daryl had just bought as he placed them in a brown paper bag.

Daryl bobbed his head and grabbed the bag. Heading for the door, he ignored the old man's question because he didn't really know how to answer it. Of course he wanted Elliot. He wanted to be inside of her, to watch her shake and shiver as she came underneath him, but if that didn't happen tonight for whatever reason, Daryl would be just as happy as if it did. He bought the condoms just in case, but all he really wanted to do was be in her presence. It didn't matter to him what they did or didn't do.

Elliot grinned from ear to ear as she watched Daryl stalk back to the truck, one arm gripping a large brown paper bag and his opposite hand in the pocket of his jeans, thumb sticking out. "Whatcha got, hun?" She asked as she took the bag from Daryl and sat it down in her spot while she scooted more towards the middle closer to Daryl.

"C'mon over here, girl," Daryl said, settling into his seat and stretching out his right arm to pull her into him. He looked down at her, tangling her hair in his hand and pushed her lips to his. He kissed her hard and when her bright red luscious lips parted enough, he forced his tongue into her mouth ravenously trying to soak up every bit of her flavor. He tasted hints of her one shot of whiskey and the smoky menthol of her cigarettes. He tugged on her hair slightly and brought his hand to her thigh, squeezing hard and probably bruising her pale skin.

Heat rushed through Elliot's entire body at Daryl's rough and wild touching. She felt alive and at the mercy of this man, not as though he was going to hurt her but more like he was going to turn her world upside down in new ways that she had never experienced. He took her breath with each different way he made contact with her. "_Daryl_," she whispered in the same tone she had when she called his name at the lake. "I'm really glad I met you," she told him with more honesty than she had ever given anyone.

Daryl looked deep into Elliot's forest colored eyes, bobbed his head, and curled the corners of his lips into a smile. She stroked his beard with her tiny fingers, and brought her hand up behind his ear and slid it gently along his jaw. "Ain't felt this good...ever," Daryl said, putting his hand on hers that was still caressing his scruffy face. He attached his mouth to hers once more, gently this time but with just as much feeling behind it. "Wanna get goin'?" Daryl asked rubbing her leg and playing with her hair.

"Yeah," Elliot said, shifting slightly in the seat to face forward. "Let's go," she said as Daryl put the truck in drive and proceeded to their destination, one hand on the wheel and one hand on her leg. Elliot leaned over slightly in her seat to take a peek in the brown bag sitting on the other side of her. When she saw the contents tucked inside_,_a six pack of beer and an assortment of condoms, she let out a small sugary grin and thought to herself. _Tonight's gonna make the record books._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Thanks everyone for continuing to read and review! I really appreciate all of you. 3**

**This is a longer chapter. Things are heating up in this small town.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**As always, I do not own either of the Dixons. The remaining content is mine, and I'm not making any money from this. This is for entertainment purposes only. xx**

The chilly autumn air filled the cab of Daryl Dixon's Chevy pickup truck as he made the short drive from the gas station to his house. The passenger's side window was down all the way, as insisted by the beautiful quiet girl huddled next to him. "Can roll that up for ya if ya want," Daryl said as he felt Elliot shiver in his arms.

"S'fine," Elliot said as she took in a deep breath. "I love the smell the fall air has at night." Elliot ran her fingers up and down Daryl's leg, stopping at each rip and fray of his jeans, twisting the fringes in her fingers.

Daryl had one arm around Elliot and the other propped up on the door frame, his left hand barely on the wheel as he pulled into his driveway. "Home, sweet home," he scoffed, shutting off the engine. "Ain't nothin' special," Daryl said, almost as a warning.

"It looks comfortable and homey," Elliot said with a smile as she climbed out of the truck behind Daryl, the bag from the gas station and her purse in her hands.

Daryl chuckled quietly at Elliot's comment. He wasn't sure if it was sympathy or if she was just that simple and sweet. "Gimme those bags, darlin'," he said, taking both from Elliot's hands. Daryl stopped in his tracks once he reached the three cinder block steps leading to the front porch. It dawned on him that he had never invited a girl to his house before. It was a rule of his, but he didn't even think twice about it when it came to Elliot. Before her, he never cared enough to get this close with anyone. Elliot was making him bend all of his rules, and he had only known her for a day. He couldn't imagine what pieces of his world she would turn around if he kept her as long as he intended.

Daryl sat the bags down on his ratty green sofa, an aged brown crocheted blanket strewn across the arm. "Be right back," he said as he nodded his head toward the bathroom. He didn't actually have to go, but he wanted to make sure he looked at least halfway alright for Elliot. He ran his fingers through his hair and picked the dirt from under his nails with his pocket knife. He swished some Listerine around in his mouth and sprayed a splash of cologne on his neck. "Good as its gonna get," he said to himself and took a deep breath before going back to Elliot.

"Can we drink these on that cute little swing on the porch?" Elliot asked, grinning at Daryl with excitement and holding up the six-pack of Pabst by the plastic rings that was keeping them together.

Daryl smiled at Elliot's adorable eagerness to enjoy the dilapidated old swing out front. "Whatever ya want, babygirl," he said as he stalked across the room, closing the distance between them and kissing her on the cheek. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and held the screen door open for Elliot to go outside.

"Thanks," Elliot said, brushing Daryl's chest with her hand as she walked past him to the porch. She took a seat on the creaky wooden swing, and patted the empty space beside her inviting him to sit with her.

Daryl sat as close to Elliot as he possibly could, their legs and arms touching. He spread the blanket out across their legs and watched her shimmy her body, settling herself against him in the swing and tangling her arm in his. He grabbed the beers from her and opened one, the crispy popping sound echoing in the quiet. "Drink up, sweetheart," he said as he handed her a sweating can.

"You too," Elliot said, nodding her head toward the other five untouched drinks. Her eyes fixed on Daryl as he cracked open a beer for himself, his strong hands gripping the can and his mouth parting slightly to take in a big gulp. She watched his Adam's apple move up and down in his throat while he drank. Elliot felt her stomach tighten and her core heat as Daryl cast his unknowingly seductive gaze on her. She wasn't ready to act on the thoughts that were running through her head yet. She pulled a joint from behind her ear to ease the tension. She offered it to Daryl with a wink and a smile.

"Yeah?" He said, taking the smoke from her hand, letting his touch and their eye contact linger a beat before putting it to his mouth to light. He twisted the joint slightly in each direction as it hit the open flame of his Zippo, carefully torching it evenly so it wouldn't run. "Shit's good," he said as he held in the first hit. "Didn't get it from 'round here, did ya?" His voice deepened and his shoulders relaxed as he slunk down in the swing, passing the joint to Elliot.

"Nah. I stocked up before I made the move," Elliot laughed, grabbing the smoke from Daryl. After her first hit, her mind immediately starting racing with questions to ask him. She was never quite her true self unless she was high. When she was sober, she was a fidgety, anxious, nervous, over thinker. Smoking helped her brain and body relax. "So, it's just you and Merle here?" She asked while pinching the joint between her index finger and thumb and passing it back to Daryl.

Daryl's intense blue eyes zeroed in on Elliot's thick lips as she spoke to him. His mind drifted once again to less than impure thoughts of her riding him, her head thrown back and calling his name. He cleared his throat and nodded in response to her question. "Just us. Pops left a long time ago." He inhaled and looked to Elliot, her pupils dilated but staring at his chest as it rose and fell. Weed was one thing that made Daryl confident in himself. The way she was watching him, that look in her eyes, lead him to believe that she wanted him too. He would make his move soon, just another hit and he would be at the level he needed to be at to reach out and take her. No second thoughts this time. "What 'bout yours?" he asked in regards to her father. He hadn't heard her speak of him yet and assumed he was AWOL as well.

"Piece of shit left before I was born," Elliot said coldly. "Don't really have any other family." She reached for Daryl's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. "Kinda glad though," she said, her heart racing as she tilted her head up to look into his crystal eyes that were becoming dark and hungry right in front of her. "Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be here with you right now." She smiled and passed what was left of the joint.

Daryl kissed Elliot on the forehead and took the last hit, the roach almost burning his lips. He dropped the remains in his beer can, the last couple of drops left in the bottom extinguishing it with a quiet sizzle.

Elliot nuzzled her nose against Daryl's neck, her eyes closed taking in the scent of his cologne on his skin. She planted tiny kisses from his shoulder to his collarbone and then to his neck. She could feel his pulse increase under her lips with each kiss.

Daryl growled quietly as he once again let his animal take control of his brain. He put a finger underneath Elliot's chin, bringing her glazed over eyes up to meet his. "You're beautiful. The hell y'doin' here with me?" He asked, holding onto her and her stare for dear life.

Elliot blushed but never broke their eye contact. "Pretty sure I'm supposed to be," she said with a sweet smile as she raised her head off of Daryl's shoulder. "Just feels right, ya know?"

Daryl bit his bottom lip and nodded. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back his urges anymore. He put a hand on Elliot's face and pulled her into him, kissing her hard. Her lips were a perfect fit for his, and her tongue knew just how to dance with his, not for dominance but for unity. He pulled away and stood up from the swing, holding his hand out for her. "C'mon, Ellie," he said with slanted eyes and lust practically dripping from him.

Elliot's heart jumped and fluttered as Daryl called her _Ellie_. Only one person had ever called her that, and she was gone now. It reinforced in her brain her thought that Daryl was her saving grace, and she was exactly where she needed to be. She took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. She giggled and flung her arms around Daryl's neck as he picked her up, one arm behind her knees and the other around her midsection, and carried her inside. "I like the way you handle me," she said as they crossed the threshold into the house.

"Baby, y'ain't seen nothin' yet," Daryl smirked with a hint of arrogance. He picked up his pace, eager to get Elliot to his bedroom and her dress on the floor.

Elliot's head spun as Daryl tossed her on the bed, her thoughts scrambling inside of her clouded brain. She adjusted herself on his unmade bed, kicking her shoes off and shifting her dainty feet to bend her knees slightly. She slowly moved her hands up her thighs, pulling her dress up past her hips and spreading her legs for him.

Daryl stood at the foot of the bed watching Elliott wriggle, his eyes almost black and his cock stiffening and straining against his jeans. "C'mere," he told her, grabbing her by her ankles and pulling her to him.

Elliot sat up on her knees and starting working on Daryl's belt. She yanked his pants down, not worrying with the button or zipper. He was long, thick, and pulsing, ready for her. Elliot teased him through his boxer briefs, just barely touching his cock up and down his shaft and circling the tip softly. She could feel him growing under her light touches. She squeezed his piece hard and snickered as he cursed and threw his head back. She pulled him out of his underwear and took all of him in her mouth, the tip dripping and coating the back of her throat.

"Fuck," Daryl huffed as he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled as hard as he could. She moaned and hummed around him sending vibrations through his entire body. He shook at the amount of pleasure she was giving him, her hand wrapped tightly around his cock swirling up and down in rhythm with her mouth. He looked down at her working her magic. Her big red lips looked fucked incredible around him, just like he knew they would. He had never had his dick sucked this good before. This girl was blowing his fucking mind with her teeth and tongue and the way they worked his dick.  
He knew he wouldn't last long and attempted to pull away, but just as he did, she looked up at him and grinned with his cock between her teeth. "Goddamn, girl," he hissed. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Daryl came in Elliot's mouth with such force, it hit the back of her throat and slid right down. She kept him in her mouth as he twitched and shuddered. She licked her swollen lips and his cock clean. She looked at Daryl, feeling accomplished and proud that she had turned this big strong man to mush with just her mouth, but he looked almost _embarrassed_.

Daryl hung his head and looked down at the floor. "Sorry," he said as he brought his head up slightly to look at Elliot. "S'been a long time, and y'just too fuckin' good at that." He had a hint of laughter in his voice trying to cover up the red in his cheeks.

"Don't worry 'bout it, sweetheart," Elliot said as she unbuttoned Daryl's shirt and tossed it aside. "I'm flattered." She slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. "Besides, we're far from done here."

Elliot's eagerness to continue and willingness to excuse his quick ending made Daryl's cock harden again. He put both of his rough hands hard against her face and kissed her, bruising her lips and clanking his teeth with hers. He could taste himself on her tongue as she circled it around his. "Your turn," Daryl smirked and pushed her backwards on the bed, grabbing her knees and forcefully spreading her legs wide open. His kicked off his boots and pants with one slick movement as he crawled closer to her. He kissed her ivory thighs and licked the crease where her legs met her hot core. "Mmmm," he grunted, licking his lips. "Bet that pussy tastes even better than it smells."

Daryl's gravelly voice and the way it became deeper when he was turned on sent chills and scorching heat through Elliot's entire body all at once. She had never particularly liked being talked to during sex, but with him it was different; she never wanted him to stop. Daryl teased her just like she had teased him moments ago. He dragged his wide tongue all around her pussy without actually touching it, his scratchy face tickling her sensitive area. Her clit was throbbing and begging for him. "_Please, Daryl_," she whimpered, even though she knew that wouldn't be enough for him.

Daryl stopped what he was doing but didn't move an inch. He looked up at Elliot from between her legs, his eyes hooded and his hands gripping her hips tightly. "Whaddaya want me t'do, babygirl?" He asked, knowing the answer already but needing her to say it. He lightly ran his thick fingers over her panties, making her wince and beg for more.

"_Please, Daryl,"_Elliot said again with desperation in her voice. She knotted the sheets up in her hands as Daryl continued to trace her outlines with his calloused fingertips.

"Gotta hear ya say it, baby," Daryl drawled, letting his hands creep up underneath Elliot's dress, coming almost up to her tits before she grabbed his wrists and pulled him face to face with her.

"_Eat me,"_Elliot demanded, just as Daryl wanted her to. She stared into his eyes, biting her lip and furrowing her brow.

Daryl couldn't help but develop a shit eating grin from ear to ear. Elliot's voice was seductive, commanding, and lustful and it turned him on more than he thought was possible. "Yes ma'am," he said, slinking back down her body slowly and leaving a trail of licks and kisses as he went. He gripped her panties tightly and pulled hard, ripping them at the sides. Elliot giggled and bit index finger at the knuckle. He paused a moment to look at her perfectly smooth pussy, admiring every inch. He flicked her clit with his long tongue before diving in deep. She jerked and made a sound so beautiful to his ears, almost a purr. Daryl swirled his tongue around in circles, moving it from top to bottom until he reached her dripping wet hole. He forced his tongue inside of her, furiously circling to get every drop of her juice in his mouth. He licked his way back up, his tongue flat and wide, and Elliot's essence dripping from his beard.

Elliot's head was spinning again. She was so close to getting off, but she didn't want to yet. She wanted this feeling of electric bliss to last as long as possible. She raised up on her elbows to watch Daryl go at her. She bit her lip and batted her eyes playfully. "Taste as good as you thought it would?" She asked, lifting her hips up and grinding into his face.

Daryl moved his cut arms to either side of Elliot's hips, every vein and muscle in his broad shoulders and neck pronounced. "Even better," he said licking his lips and inserting two of his long fingers inside of her. She was fucking tight but really wet, so he just slipped right in. He took Elliot's breath away as he moved his fingers all the way in and out of her. She gasped and moaned and fell back on the bed. He dipped his head back down to her cunt and licked with long, hard strokes. "Fucking delicious," he said, bringing his eyes up to find hers.

Daryl somehow knew all of Elliot's favorite spots, and he hit them at the perfect time with absolute precision. His voice alone was enough to make her cum. She felt her legs get weak and her body tense up. Between hurried breaths, she was barely able to sputter out, "_Daryl, I'm about to..."_

Daryl quickly pulled his fingers out of Elliot and replaced them with his cock. He wanted her to cum while his dick was buried inside her. He wanted them to get off together. He stood on his knees letting her adjust to his size. He wrapped his hands in her dress and pulled her to him. "The fuck is this still on for?" He asked as he ravenously pulled her dress over her head and threw it on the floor. He took her bra off with one slick flick of his fingers, surprising himself in the process.

Elliot threw her arms around Daryl's neck and flung herself backwards, pulling him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, making him go deeper into her. She felt him behind her naval. He was fucking huge and hit that special spot in all the right ways.

He took her earlobe between his teeth and whispered in his girtty voice, "Goddamn, ya feel so fucking good." He sunk his teeth into her collarbone causing her to moan and curse loudly in pain. He could tell she liked it by the way her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Bite my nipples just like that," she commanded him. He took one of her tits in his hand. It was way more than a handful, even for him. He pinched her hard nipple with his teeth and flicked it with his tongue. He bit down as hard as he could, but she ordered him, "_Harder_ _."_ And harder was what he gave her.

Daryl's mouth suddenly tasted metallic. He had made Elliot bleed, and that sent him over the edge. He grew even more stiff, and she tightened around him, both of them about to explode simultaneously.

Elliot sunk her nails into Daryl's back as he thrusted deep and fast. Her body shaking and trembling. Their hips grinding against each other, bruising each other.

The two lovers came together on a cosmic and beautiful level. Their sweat drenched bodies tangled around each other, and numerous whispered curse words filled the air. They sat in silence for a while, still joined at the hip, only their heavy breathing was heard. Daryl rolled off of Elliot and onto his back. She snuggled in next to him, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. Their legs woven together tightly and fingers laced, neither of them wanting to be untouched by the other on any part of their body.

Daryl kissed Elliot on the forehead and she she looked up at him, her eyes bright green and sedated. "Don't know what I'd do without ya now," he said, brushing the hair from her shoulder and tickling her neck.

"Likewise, sweetheart," Elliot said, tracing his collarbone with her fingers. She stretched her neck out just enough for her lips to meet his.

They held on to that kiss like it was their last. They were both completely content with where they were and who they were there with. They drifted off to sleep, entangled in each other in mind, body, and spirit.


	5. Chapter Five

**I appreciate you guys bearing with me! I got a little sidetracked working on a story for a friend, so that explains the delay. Hope you enjoy!**

**As always, I do not own Daryl or Merle Dixon. The remaining content is mine.**

Elliot woke in the same position she was in when she fell asleep, her head on Daryl's chest and her legs wrapped tight as ivy around his. Her mind flashed back to the events that unfolded prior to the two of them passing out just a few hours before. Daryl was a passionate lover, the best she had ever had. He acted like he didn't know what he was doing sometimes, but it was sincere. Daryl didn't play games, especially with women. Fucking just seemed to come naturally to him. He didn't know his own abilities and strengths. Maybe he hadn't had too much practice, which she actually preferred, but he sure knew how to please. He made it just as much about her as it was about him. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and softly ran her feet across his and her hands across the tufts of hair on his chest. His morning wood rested upright against her naked thigh. His breathing changed from slow and even to a big huff as he cracked his eyes open just enough to see her. He grinned sleepily and started twisting his fingers in her hair. "You ready for more, sweetheart?" she asked as she kissed his cracked lips, knowing the answer already.

"Mmhmm," Daryl grunted, rolling over onto his side to face Elliot, the woman who had given him the most incredible night of his life. He never cared too much about sex before. It was just another thing to him, something to fill time if it presented itself. He could get off just fine by himself. This thing with Elliot went way beyond just getting his dick wet. He felt things for her that he had never felt before, things he couldn't explain if he had a hundred years to try. He rubbed her nose with his and wrapped his arms around her. He tickled her back gently with the tips of his fingers. "Stay put. Be back in a sec." Daryl kissed her on the top of the head, sat up, and threw his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet on the scratchy beige carpet. "Gonna get us somethin' t'drink."

Elliot curled her body under the unmatching sheet and blanket, bringing it up to her face and peering at Daryl's naked physique. Her breath hitched when he turned his back to her. His toned back was adorned with a fairly large tattoo of two demons in black and grey on the right and several thick raised scars scattered about. Elliot sat up and crawled across the bed to Daryl, her naked body smooth as silk pressed against his tattered back. She didn't know how he had acquired the permanent markings, but she sure as hell wasn't going to ask. When Daryl was ready to tell her, he'd tell her. She draped her arms around his neck, and he let his head fall back on her. "Why don't ya let me get it?" She said imperatively but in a sweet and hushed tone as she kissed his cheek.Even though she knew by the color of the scars that they were old and seasoned, nothing new, and that Daryl could protect himself from anything that was thrown at him, she still felt the overwhelming need to nurture him and care for him in any way she could. He had never had that before in his life, and she knew that. He shook his head _no_to her offer_._"Not gonna hurt a thing to let someone to take care of ya, Daryl," Elliot said, running her fingers over his scars as she backed away to her side of the bed.

Daryl watched Elliot get up from the bed, naked and casting a beautiful curvaceous shadow on his bedroom wall. He wanted to trace it with permanent ink so it would always be there, even when she wasn't. He didn't know how to let anyone take care of him, because no one really had before, but he was damn sure going to let her try if that's what made her happy.

Elliot rummaged through the pile of hastily thrown clothes on the floor to find her black lace cheeky panties. She pulled them on, unconsciously shaking her ass as she did so. She heard a grunt of approval from Daryl behind her. She smiled to herself, but he caught it in the mirror above his dresser. She put his red flannel shirt on, only bothering with a couple of buttons around the middle, and made her way through the darkness of the early morning hour to the kitchen.

Elliot opened the door to the fridge, and pulled out the nearly empty half-gallon of milk. With the door still opened, the light from inside illuminating her plump ass peeking out from under Daryl's shirt, she searched in an upper cabinet for a glass.

"Too good t'drink from the carton, huh, sweet cheeks?" Elliot shuddered at the voice that came from the pitch black living room. Merle Dixon sat slouched on the couch, watching her every move.

"Shit, Merle. How long have you been here?" Elliot turned around, buttoning the rest of the buttons on the shirt and pulling it down, covering herself as best she could.

"Not long enough. Seems I've missed all the action," Merle said, getting up from his seat and stumbling across the living room to Elliot, banging his knee on the coffee table. "My little brother give it to ya good enough?" He ran his finger across her jawbone, and looked down at her with drunken eyes, the alcohol on his breath nearly making her gag.

"That's none of your damn business," Elliot said sternly, unwilling to back down from Merle. She knew there was something other than alcohol making him act the way he was. He was fidgety and unsettled, and his eyes were tiny and twitchy.

Merle grabbed Elliot's shoulders firmly and pulled her in close to him. "Mmm, I like a sassy bitch," he said to her as he licked his lips. He let go of her shoulders and repositioned his grip, one hand clutching her upper arm and the other snaking down to her trembling legs. "Any left for me?" He asked as his fingers walked up her leg to her thigh.

"The fuck ya think ya doin'?" Daryl hissed at his older brother, stomping through the small house in just his boxers and stepping in between Elliot and Merle.

"Just tryin' t'have some fun, little brother," Merle said, his lips curling into a devious grin. "Where'd your balls come from all of a sudden?" He bumped Daryl with his chest, pushing him backward just enough to get him out of his face, looking beyond him to eye Elliot.

"God damnit, Merle," Daryl said with disappointment in his voice as he shook his head. "Tweakin' son of a bitch." He spat his words at his older brother like they were poison burning his mouth. Daryl's eyes were black with anger, and his fists were ready to fly if need be. "Leave my girl the fuck alone. Ya hear me?"

Merle laughed in his brother's face. "She your girl now, is she?" He could tell by the searing look in Daryl's eyes and his strong fighting stance he held that he meant it. Merle stared him down for a few beats, waiting for him to slack off, but he didn't. The longer they stood toe to toe, the more intense Daryl became. Elliot was now almost hiding behind him, her arm wrapped around his. "Alright, baby brother. Easy now." Merle stepped back and chuckled.

"Keep yer fuckin' junkie hands off her," Daryl said with his cheek clenched between his teeth, watching Merle stagger slowly and clumsily to his bedroom. The door to his brother's room slammed, and Daryl immediately cocooned himself around Elliot. He placed one hand on the back of her head, gripping her hair and holding on tightly. "Baby, I'm so sorry," he said, his voice cracking and sounding small. "He ever comes within 10 feet a ya, I'll make him regret it. Promise ya that." Daryl was ashamed that he allowed Elliot to go through that torment and from his own flesh and blood no less. If he hadn't given into her and let her go in the first place, this never would have happened. He was never going to let her go again.

Daryl buried his face in Elliot's neck, and she ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair trying to comfort him. She knew he needed it just as much as she did. She felt dirty and grimy from her lover's older brother's touches, but she knew she was safe wrapped in his arms. She led Daryl to the couch and sat him down with a soft touch on his broad shoulders. She pulled her cigarettes out of her purse which sat on the coffee table. She offered one to him, and then took one for herself. Daryl slunk down on the couch, and Elliot laid her head in his lap. He ran his rough fingers up and down her arms as they sat in silence, smoking and watching the sun try to peak its head over the tree line. "I've gotta get to The Diner soon, Daryl," Elliot said, looking up at him with her eyes big and sad, not because of what had just happened but because she didn't want to leave his side. "Could you take me home?"

"Sure thing," Daryl said, rising from his seat to put his cigarette out in the ashtray. "Don't want ya t'be late again cause a me." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Elliot sat up and straddled Daryl's lap. With both hands on his scruffy face, she kissed him on the lips, slowly and sweetly. His hands ran all over her body, craving her more and more with each touch. He slowed their pace by pulling his lips from hers and placing his head on her chest, nibbling at her collarbone.

"Help me get dressed?" Elliot asked Daryl, teasing as she scooted herself backwards off of his lap, unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing.

"Rather do the opposite," Daryl said as he stood from the couch, closing the distance between them quickly. He picked her up just as he had outside the night before and carried her to the bedroom.

Their playful bedroom banter was going to have to do for now. There was no time for anything else if Elliot wanted to get to work on time. They got dressed side by side, watching each other as their own sort of foreplay for later.

The drive from Daryl's house to Elliot's aunt's cabin was quiet and not long enough for either of them. They pulled in the gravel driveway, and she quickly gathered her bag from the floor board and threw it over her shoulder. "See you soon," Elliot said smiling, her hand on Daryl's leg and her eyes lost in his.

"Can't wait," Daryl said, stroking Elliot's hair and licking his lips. He pressed his lips against hers, and it felt like the first time. His stomach became a knotted mess and he forgot to breathe for a few beats. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure she could hear it. Daryl liked what Elliot was doing to him. He felt better than he ever had before, and seeing her look at him the way she did, such love in her eyes, he knew she felt the same.


End file.
